closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Huffman and Huffman
Logo Creaters: Jakon Hackins Background: The Huffman and Huffman is a VA or Suffolk and shows in TV and Computer WARNING: The voiceover is very loud, we recommed you to turn down and mute the audio before watching. Nicknames: The voiceover, Voiceover of doom, Let us Invofed Huffman and Huffman! Curious Pictures's Leavin Cousin, A Singer twice women , sungle nightmare Logo: on a blue background, we see a words: HUFFMAN & HUFFMAN B R O T H E R S I N L A W S Virginia* Norfolk* Newport News HuffmanHuffman.com 643.7770 422.4357 wipes quicky and shines. Variants: * The Logo got faded in from the video * On a navy blue background, the "Virginia* Norfolk* Newport News* HuffmanHuffman.com 643.7770 422.4357 " is not on a bottom * On a Black background, the logo is still (like in a 2nd Logo or navy blue) FX/SFX: CGL Animation. Music/Sounds: A women singing a song, and she said a company name, and on a black background, we hear a man talking and say "cool huffman and huffman! let are family help your family" INSTEAD OF women singing. Availability: Common. Editor's Note: *Original Version: After this time, the women singing and voices are sounded creepy, and it started scared people to induce nightmares. Some of the guard of the music were not helping them much, but there is last sound from final logo below. *Black Background Version: None *Short Version: Another thing, it could be the women singing sounded creepy and unsetting, and if you get used to it, you will not be scared. But it must be scare people. finally, the women says a company , Like Curious Pictures Robot Logo 2nd (Oct. 2, 2002, Jun 4, 2009) WARNING: The 2nd Voiceover is loud, turn down the volume and turn off the sound before watching. Nicknames: Voiceover of doom II, Sungle nightmare II, The "SSV", Curious Pictures's Leavin Cousin II, the shiny logo from hell Logo: on underwater gray background, We see a "HUFFMAN '& 'HUFFMAN" and the "Southside","422-4357" and "Peninsula" and "596-4357" is right and left, and the "Brothers in law" is in same font as 1st logo. the logo shines Fx/SFX: Shining logo Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st logo, but women's voice is very different and echoing Availability: Common Scare Factor: Low to nightmare. The creepy singing women will catch you off guard, and it must been scary and scare some people. 3rd Logo (Jan 6, 2998) WARNING: The 3rd Voiceover is so very loud, turn off sound before watching Nicknames: Voiceover of doom III, Curious Pictures's Leavin Cousin III, & from hell, Screen Gems's Brother, sungle nightmare III. Logo: on a orange background, we see the "&" zooms out and form and goes to right side of the screen. The "B R O T H E R S I N L A W, PC" is in same font, we see a "422-HELP*422-4357" is time roman font. the logo shines. FX/SFX: TBA? Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st Logo, the end, there is none Availability: Extinct Scare Factor: Still, but medium on boring to nightmare, as 1st logo has the women singing will be unsetting, and the singing is very useless. But the music and the 1st logo sound will not help much, either it must be a fact the women's singing in a nightmares (it will get used to it for other S from Hell that a background. This background will not help once for only once). 4th Logo (May 2, 2017) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Can been seen in being of Huffman and Huffman Challenge. Editor's Note: TBA Category:Nightmare Logos Category:2000s production logos Category:Logos Category:Logos that scare myself